Tori Osulax
History Tori Osulax was born in the northern Orcix Lands in 1991 AL. He demonstrated signs early on of a powerful gift with the Art (blood magic), and was eagerly tutored by members of his tribe. In 2006 AL, at the age of fifteen, Tori has surpassed all his teachers and left home, aiming to compete in the Orcix Blooddome. He arrived in the city Yezmeena, and worked as an herbalist under a kindly Half-Orc woman named Magia while he waited for his turn to prove himself in the arena. When his time came, he was instructed to take a fall and surrender, as his opponent would be a Mage-Prince of one of the Broken Kingdoms, visiting on a diplomatic mission. He was offered a handsome reward for his “fight.” Osulax took the money, but when the time came to fall, he struck back with incredible power, defeating the prince, leaving him magically neutered. The audience roared at the upset, and soldiers were sent at Osulax to subdue him, but Osulax, blood-lusted by the cheering crowd, defeated wave after wave with his powerful Art. Eventually the Arcane Council, a collection of the most powerful wizards in the region, were called to kill him. A duel began that lasted hours, finally ending with Osulax defeating all seven council members. Forced to flee the city, Osulax ran north. Landing in Upper Gigaplax, Tori traveled east of Nod, living in a cave occupied by the red dragon Clarathax, and began pouring himself into histories of early man looking for treasure and artifacts to expand his power. While studying in Nod, Tori met a beautiful human Cleric, Beathoth, who was studying at the temple of Xao, a chaos god, and the two fell in love. Determined to marry her, Tori asked for her hand from the Xao high priest, but was refused. Beathoth could only be wed to one that bears the favor of Xao. Determined to prove his devotion to the chaos god, Osulax has taken to causing disorder and terror amongst the city and region, aligning himself with Gnolls, Orcs, Humans, on anyone else who can help further his cause. In THRESHOLD While the Threshold Party was in Nod, Osulax had planted Wild Magic Bombs across the city of Nod during the Festival of Love. These bombs exploded, manifesting all manner of bizarre magical results across the city, interrupting a tournament. He was confronted by Vel, and after a brief magical altercation, the rest of the party arrived, ready to attack. Osulax held his staff over his knee, threatening to unleash devastating magic upon all present unless he was allowed to escape. He fled north, and was followed by the party to Clarathax's cave. She told them of his love for Beathoth and his plan to hit the security and comfort of the city next. Taking this to mean the Nodish Pentagon and the Nodish Peacemakers, the party traveled to the Pentagon just as Osulax's plan was put into effect. A portal was opened to the Fey Wild and Fey poured out onto the military base. The portal was closed by the party after an altercation during which Rasper Hawkborne ingested the street drug Bliss. Following the events at the Pentagon, Osulax arrived to check on another plot to find that the party had disrupted the poisoning of the Nodish Aqueduct with Lycanthrope Blood. He put the party to sleep with a powerful sleeping powder, save for Vel who, as one of the People, does not need to sleep. The two had a second duel, during which Vel was hit by a lightning bolt and knocked unconscious. Upon waking, Osulax asked Vel to not interfere with his summoning of a Chaos Beast in the name of Xao, before leaving the party locked in his hideout. He went to the Temple of Xao, and began the ritual, aided by Clerics of Xao while Beathoth began her transformation. Before the ritual could be finished, Tori Osulax was interrupted by the Thresold Party. He began to have second thoughts about what he had started, but was too afraid of losing Beathoth to end the ritual. After an emotional conversation with Vel, Chrsitine Demarin killed Osulax, ending the ritual. Vel took Osulax's body to Clarathax's lair, where he was given an elvish burial. When asked by Clarathax if Elves said any words for Orcs, Vel replied: "For this one they do." Vel kept Osulax's red coat, and continues to wear it. Powers Osulax has proven adept at Wild Magic through his Art, and has developed "Wild Magic Bombs" that are unpredictable and highly devastating. He wields a staff of incredible potency, rumored to be a Staff of Power, although later found to be simply a mundane staff.Category:CharactersCategory:Villians